Survival of the Fittest
by Dudegirl
Summary: What happens when you are lost...and the only one available to help you is the enemy?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

...

or so you think...

I do own the location the story is set in though.

That's right, everything I own is imaginary.

Even my boyfriend...

* * *

On a beach on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, two figures sat near a fire. Both of them dressed in purple. Neither of them moving.

One quickly glanced at the other who opened his eyes, one of them glowing bright orange. The first looked back down.

A strong wind blew, putting out the fire. Neither of them moved, both of them were cold. They were silent for a while.

"Maybe one of us should start the fire up again." One suggested.

The other said nothing. There was no way he was going to do it, they both knew that.

The first one poked the dead fire with a stick.

"Why did you do it?" he finally said.

"I already told you." said the second one.

The first one frowned, "I trusted you…"

"Still a little bitter at me I see?"

The first one didn't say anything else.

"You can sulk all you want, but you're not going to survive out here alone." The second one got up to leave, the first one didn't move.

Brandon shivered. It was surprisingly cold. He had tried to start the fire up again, no such luck. Dr.X had stormed off somewhere. Brandon didn't even want to know where he was. Probably lost in the Jungle like he deserved.

But then again...maybe he was right…to survive on the island they were stranded on; working together could be their best chance of survival...even if X was now the enemy. They needed to find food and shelter. Speaking of which…

Brandon hadn't eaten for a while and it didn't take long for Brandon to get hungry.

He got up and headed into the thick jungle behind him, searching for anything edible. The trees were huge. They towered over him as they looked down, snarling. Brandon gulped. He headed deeper into the trees. As for food he hadn't found anything yet. There was a rustle of leaves beside him followed by sounds he had never heard before.

"X..." he called softly, "Are you still alive out here?"

He looked back. He could no longer see the beach. Now _he_ was lost. He returned to heading deeper into the forest. A small bush caught his eye. Walking towards it he saw the dark black fruits hanging from it. Guessing they were probably edible (I wouldn't normal trust a black fruit that smelled of fresh dung, but when it comes to suspicious fruits Brandon is stupid)

He was now standing under the tree with strange looking black berries. He reached out to one…

Everything stopped. The birds that constantly sang suddenly. The insects stopped in their tracks and scurried away and it almost seemed as if the trees were recoiling their leaves and shivering a little. This silence lasted for a good few seconds as Brandon looked up from the berry in his hand.

The silence was split by a deafening roar, causing the ground to vibrate.

Brandon bolted.

The trees glared down at him, their leaves hissed.

_You better run! Or they will catch you! And then we will watch them kill you!_

Brandon looked back to hear another earth shattering roar. There was a thud, followed by a grunt before Brandon fell to the ground.

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard. And was slightly damp.

"Get off me!"

Brandon looked down to see a soaking wet and very unimpressed Dr.X.

"! I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me and remove yourself from my person! Now...get..._off_!" and X shove Brandon (quite violently) away.

X slowly raised to his feet.

"I think...I've broken something..." he held up his hand, "Oh, not again!"

Two of the fingers were bent and had lost all function. Fortunately for him _this_ hand was made of metal, so he didn't feel a thing and could probably fix it later. Then X noticed the berries Brandon had found.

"You're not going to_ eat _those are you?"

"Yeh..." Brandon shrugged.

"Don't. These are poisonous."

"How do you know?"

X sighed and picked up one of the berries and turned it slightly. There on the berry was a red skull. "I may have never seen anything like this, but I know a bad fruit when I see one."

X threw the fruit back into the jungle.

He looked back at Brandon.

"If it weren't for me you would be dead by now."

"What the hell do you mean by that? If it weren't for Alex, I would be dead a lot earlier than now!"

"That is enough!" X snapped.

Brandon didn't say anything after that. His glaring silence said everything he wanted to say.

X bent down and picked up the fish he had dropped on the ground.

"Are you coming with me or not?"

When Brandon didn't budge X turned to leave. Brandon looked back. The twittering birds had returned and the trees seemed a lot calmer now. There was an odd echo coming from deep in the forest.

"Wait!" Brandon ran after X.

X smirked "Five seconds."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"So how long is one fish going to last us?"

"One day at the most."

"Right...so I'll find more food and you can find wood and stuff for a shelter."

"_I'll_ find food before you kill both of us."

* * *

Where are they?

Are they on an island ruled by a tribe of bloodthirsty cannibals?

Or maybe a tribe of gigantic Amazon women who haven't seen another man in centuries? ...heheh...

Or maybe an island ruled by dinosaurs?

Or maybe an island ruled by blood thirsty cannibalistic giant Amazon women who ride on dinosaurs and have never seen another man in centuries?

I have no idea either, I'll get back to you all when I figure out where they are...I've sent out a search party.

Contact me when you've found them!


End file.
